User blog:Mysterypine/Skyclan
Skyclan "The Forest Calls Each and Every One of us, But Only a Certain Few Hear The Call." ~ Anonymous Thread: Skyclan Rp Clan History Canon Information is From The Warriors Wiki *This Section Contains Spoilers. Do Not Read Unless You Have Read Hawkwing's Journey.* Leaders (Canon): Clear Sky/Skystar (Founder) Birchstar Beechstar Mothpelt Maplestar Dewstar Hawkstar Robinstar Rowanstar Darkstar Fennelstar Flystar Cloudstar Buzzardstar Spiderstar Firestar (Temporarily and Unofficially) Leafstar --- Leaders (Fanon): Falconstar Floralstar Shootingstar (Current) --- Deputies (Canon): Sparrow Fur (Skystar) Rainsplash (Birchstar) Maplewhisker (Beechstar) Raincloud (Darkstar) Petalfall (Flystar) Buzzardfall (Later Buzzardstar, Served For Cloudstar) Honeyleaf (Spiderstar) Sharpclaw (Leafstar) Waspwhisker (Leafstar) Hawkwing (Leafstar) --- Deputies (Fanon): Floralbranch (Later Floralstar, Served For Falconstar) Shootingseed (Now Shootingstar, Served For Floralstar) Amberbeetle (Shootingstar) Almondheart (Shootingstar) --- Medicine Cats (Canon): Micah Acorn Fur Quailfeather Fawnstep Brackenheart Sandstorm (Temporarily and Unofficially) Echosong Frecklewish --- Medicine Cats (Fanon): Daisyleaf Marshflower ---- The Forest The Clan Came to The Forest After a Group of Cats Left The Mountains For a New Life. They Originally Lived on The Moor as One Big Group With The Cats That Would Split Off to Make The Other Clans. Once Clear Sky Decided to Leave The Group, Him and His Followers Went to The Forest to Form Their Own Group. However, Skyclan Wasn't Skyclan Until One Night After Many Terrible Battles and a Deadly Plague When The Leaders Decided to Split Off Into Five Groups, Coming to This Decision Because of a Prophecy About a Five Petaled Flower Called The Blazing Star. Still, These Groups Weren't Clans Until Graywing The Wise Dubbed Them That on His Deathbed. Skyclan For Its Founder Clear Sky/Skystar, Thunderclan For Its Founder Thunder/Thunderstar, Shadowclan For Its Founder Tall Shadow/Shadowstar, Riverclan For Its Founder River Ripple/Riverstar, and Windclan For Its Founder Wind Runner/Windstar. Skyclan Lived in This Forest For Many Moons Until One Day When The Twolegs Began Destroying Their Territory. They Tried to Beg The Other Clans For Some Territory, But They Were Rejected and Exiled From The Forest. --- The Gorge After That Terrible Day, The Leader at The Time, Cloudstar, Led Them to a Gorge. They Stayed There Through Three Leaders (Cloudstar, Buzzardstar, and Spiderstar) Until They Were Finally Chased Out by Rats. After Many, Many Moons, Cloudstar Visited Firestar of Thunderclan in His Dreams and Brought Him to The Gorge to Rebuild Skyclan. Firestar Gathered Many Rogues, Kittypets, and Loners Together and Built a New Skyclan. They Fought Off The Rats and Grew Closer Because of it. Once Firestar Left, Leaving Leafstar as The Leader, Sharpclaw as The Deputy, and Echosong as The Medicine Cat, The Clan Lived in Peace For a While. However, That Ended When a Rogue Named Darktail Led a Group of His Followers to Drive Skyclan Out of The Gorge. He Won, Killing Many Members of The Clan. Skyclan Was Forced to Flee and Decided to Find The Other Clans at The Lake Based Off a Prophecy Given to Echosong. --- The Lake At The End of The Journey They Found The Lake, Our Current Home, and Were Greeted by The News That Darktail Was Taking Out Clans Here Too. With Skyclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan Working Together They Beat Darktail and Skyclan Finally Reunited With The Other Clans. Current Allegiances --- Leader x1 Shootingstar.JPG|Shootingstar --- Deputy x1 IMG 0274.jpg|Almondheart --- Medicine Cat x1 Neikoish.png|Marshflower --- Medicine Cat Apprentice x1 --- Warriors xInfinite Windclimber.JPG|Windclimber Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 12.45.40 PM.png|Liontooth Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 3.35.30 PM.png|Birchleaf --- Apprentices xInfinite --- Queens xInfinite Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 12.41.46 PM.png|Sunbeam --- Kits xInfinite --- Elders xInfinite Form Name: Description or Image: Desired Rank: Gender: Category:Blog posts